Enema of the State
by sweetheart-bitterheart
Summary: Dasey drabbles based after Blink-182's album Enema of the State.


**Author's Note:** Okay, so after I did those Paramore song drabbles, my friend joked that I could never do one to any Blink-182 album. So I decided to prove him wrong by doing one to _Enema of the State_ (I apologize if no one likes the crude title) and another one to _Take Off Your Pants and Jacket_. I hope you like it. Reviews are greatly appreciated.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

------------------

_**Dumpweed**_

_It's understood, I said it many ways  
Too scared to run, I'm too scared to stay  
I said I'd leave, but I could never leave her  
And if I did, you know I'd never cheat her_

When he stares at her with careless desire and shallow lust, it does _something_ to her. She bites her bottom lip (_trying to look menacing but only looking alluring_), makes some snide remark, rolls her eyes at him. They loved that push-pull game. They were pros at it.

But when they got into a real relationship, each had thought it would change. For different reasons. For different advantages. And when it didn't, they both got frustrated but refused to do anything about it.

He leaves their apartment, just so he can get away from the tension (_the same kind he thought they had left in London_).He doesn't want to leave _her_, he could never leave her. He just wants to leave for a little while. Go hang out with his friends, go to a bar, go somewhere else so that when he got back he would be able to talk to her like a normal person (_like either of them were normal?_).

So late at night or early in the morning, he sneaks back into the apartment. He knows she is asleep because it's dark and Casey's afraid of the dark. They have a blue, little nightlight in the hall and their bedroom door is always, _always_ open a crack. He strips off his clothes, leaving only his boxers on, then slips in the bed beside her.

He hears her sigh and he knows she's awake. He hadn't had that much to drink. He was still able to drive himself home. He waits anxiously for her to do something again.

"Derek," her whisper isn't harsh but calm.

"Yeah?" He implores, curiosity about ready to kill him.

"I love you," she doesn't hold back any emotion. She knows exactly what she's doing.

He moves closer so that he's spooning her and he can smell her goddamn strawberry-kiwi shampoo that makes him break out in hives whenever he had tried to use it before. "I love you too," he promises. There's no apology and no reminder of the fight they'll have tomorrow about the same thing.

Just them.

*

_**Don't Leave Me**_

_One more chance, I'll try this time  
I'll give you yours, I won't take mine_

"One more chance, Case," he pleads, "That's all I'm asking for. Please."

She shakes her head and only grands him another glare. "No, Derek. How many chances have I've given you already? Hmm… about three now!" She throws her hands up in the air for dramatic effect and he only grinds his teeth in exasperation.

"Caasssseeeeyyyy…" he drags her name out on purpose.

"I said no, Derek!" She yells this time, the irritation growing.

"But your eyes said yes!" He yells back.

"The decision is final!" She yells once more and tries to walk past him but Derek stands still and strong and raging mad. "Derek, move." He shakes his head. "Derek." He simply crosses his arms over his chest.

Casey sighs and leans in a little and she can see the surprise and delight in his eyes. "Derek…" she says his name slow and sweet and his knees go weak (_though he'd never admit it_).

"Casey…" his voice wobbles but gains momentum as he speaks again, "One more chance." He sees the gears in her head swirling and turning so he tries smiling. "I'll try harder this time."

"Well…" Casey gives him a conflicted look, "Maybe, if you behave."

"I can behave."

"Not that kind of behavior, Derek." She practically scolds him.

"I mean it." He says as close to sincerity as he can manage. "It _is_ my little brother's wedding."

"Yeah, but it _is_ to my little sister," she reminds him, "So if you screw up the rehearsal dinner seating again, you're dealing with the wrath of Lizzie."

*

_**Aliens Exist**_

_Up all night long  
And there's something very wrong  
And I know it must be late  
Been gone since yesterday_

Casey is gone for three days for her freshman orientation and it bothers Derek because he's bothered by the fact that she's gone. For _three whole days_. Two whole nights. And thousand-million-big-number hours, minutes and seconds.

He spends most of that time in his room, sulking and playing his music extra loud. When his dad asks him about it, he only shrugs and tells him he needs to blow off some steam and not to worry about it. He knows he does anyway.

The night before she is coming back, he is all nerves and sarcasm. He spends nearly an hour in the shower with cold water and eats more than usual which is a lot considering how much he eats anyway. When Casey comes barreling through the front door, she's smiling and can't shut up about the school.

Derek grimaces but makes some mean, offhanded comment that only _she_ notices over everyone else. They make eye contact and she scowls while he just smirks. Soon enough, that has her smirking too or is it a smile? He's not entirely sure.

But that's all he needs to go on with the rest of the day.

*

_**Going Away to College**_

_Why does it feel the same to fall in love or break it off?  
And if young love is just a game  
Then I must have missed the kick off  
Don't depend on me to ever follow through on anything  
But I'd go through hell for you_

"Why does it feel the same to fall in love or break it off?" Derek's query was like a little shock to Casey's system. She sat up straighter, her breath caught, her eyes darted to meet his and she even flinched.

"I, uh, don't know…" she mumbled, releasing her breath and looking back down at her book but not really seeing the words.

"I mean, love is always a temporary thing, mainly when it comes to being in love with someone else. You can feel something so strong for someone one week but then that slowly fizzles away. And when you break up with someone, you feel so intense about it at first then you just get over it." He continued.

"I think you're just referring to yourself," Casey snipped.

"I think you think I'm right," he smirked.

"I think you're delusional."

"And if young love is just a game…" He started again but paused when he saw that Casey went back to reading, he waited until she looked up again. "Then I surely must've missed the kick off every single time." He grinned at the end of his statement and she just nodded with an annoyed expression on her face.

They sat next to each other in the living room; him in his chair and her lying on the couch. She read; he watched (_TV supposedly but really just her_). Later, though, after dinner and in the upstairs hall way, Derek made a point by catching Casey before she went to her room.

"You know I'd go through hell for you," he mumbled, holding her arm and her gaze.

"Sure," she said nonchalantly but the smile they shared said a lot more.

*

_**What's My Age Again?**_

_That's about the time she broke up with me (Please stay)  
No one should take themselves so seriously (with me, please stay)  
With many years ahead to fall in line (with me, please stay)  
Why would you wish that on me? (with me)_

She breaks up with him over a stupid prank.

Did she really expect him to stop pranking her just because they had _finally_ gotten together?

Did she honestly have that much faith in him to change? Just for her?

So he took her faith and threw it away. He doesn't know how to feel about that. Guilty? Sad? Relieved? Regret?

She gives him the cold shoulder but he knows there is so much hot anger just waiting to pour out of her. He'll wait until she explodes then he'll pick up the pieces and be the hero (_he's not the hero type_).

She continues to ignore him. She doesn't explode. She doesn't care. He doesn't feel.

Why did he have to fall in line just because he fell in love?

*

_**Dysentery Gary**_

_The girl chose the guy who makes you want to kick and scream  
All along you wish that she would stay_

Derek Venturi went through hell for Casey McDonald. He'd kissed every part of that girl, loved her in the way that should only be allowed in movies and romance novels, and even gave up drinking for her.

Yet she went back to Truman.

He's not sure who he hates more. Truman for being more conniving and sneaky than him, Casey for making him feel something (_happiness, love, trust, hope_) or himself for falling in love in the first place.

He thinks he gets the last laugh though because he gets the feeling that Casey hates him too, for letting her go. So in a way he has won.

But winning isn't all that appealing anymore.

*

_**Adam's Song**_

_I took my time, I hurried up  
The choice was mine, I didn't think enough  
_

The divorce is finalized on a Tuesday morning.

It's raining and she can't help but think how it's kind of appropriate. It's not downpouring but it's wet enough that she feels cold all the time.

The lawyer's office is all very modern and she hates the chair she's sitting in. He tries to smile at her from across the table but she won't make eye contact yet.

They shake hands once it's over.

It's not his fault. It's not her fault. They just weren't in love anymore.

And it's not like they had any kids anyway so they were only hurting each other. That was part of the problem though. She wanted them. He didn't. It was true he had told her before they were married that he didn't really want any but she thought that after she could change his mind.

She couldn't, obviously.

There were other problems also. Work. Distance. Sex (_or, lack of_). Family. Friends. Accusations. She accused him of cheating and he accused her of being in love with someone else. Only one of them was right.

They end up walking out together (_barely talking, barely touching_). It's only a little awkward. He smiles at her for real this time and she smiles back. They're okay. They're not broken because of each other. Just a little scarred.

Afterward, she goes to the nearest Starbucks and orders two coffees. She has something she needs to do and it could only be done today. So she drives to a house she knows pretty well by now and knocks on the door, waiting anxiously for it to open.

When it does, the man standing there gives her a relieved but confused look.

"Morning, Derek," she says, holding one of the coffee cups out to him. He can only take it and open the door wider so she can come in.

*

_**All the Small Things**_

_Say it ain't so, I will not go  
Turn the lights off, carry me home  
Keep your head still, I'll be your thrill  
The night will go on, my little windmill  
_

For some reason that's beyond Derek, he's constantly bringing Casey home when she gets too drunk at the most recent frat party; the kind of party he would've never imagined Casey McDonald would willingly go to. But she always does and always, _always_ drinks way more than is beyond her limit. But Truman really fucked her up. Altered her personality, altered how she saw herself, altered everything that was Casey.

He really hated Truman for that.

So when Casey is tucked in her bed and Derek sees that her room mate is still out. He grabs an extra blanket and one of her pillows and makes himself a bed on the floor next to her. She doesn't notice. But when he hears her breathing finally even he knows he can at least catch some shut eye before having to be back in his own dorm.

His feelings for his step-sister have changed drastically since they've been at University together and he's slightly okay with that.

Derek wakes up sore and confused then he sees the clutter of stuffed animals lying on a bad across from him and he realizes he's not in his dorm. He looks around the room and catches Casey staring at him. It's exactly 5 o'clock; it's only been a few hours since he brought her back here.

He stands up and throws her the blanket and pillow, desperate to get out of the room and away from her neurosis. The night always goes on, he'll always be her constant thrill. "See ya, Case," he says, walking to the door.

"See you, Derek," she mumbles and he watches as she rests her head on the pillow he previously had. She doesn't close her eyes until he's left the room.

*

_**The Party Song**_

_So I said I'd call her but never would bother  
Until I got turned down by another girl at a party_

Eventually sneaking away from Amanda Crazy Eyes Broloski, Derek practically hides behind Sam when he finds his friend. Sam gives him a strange look as he watches his best friend cower and observe the room as if looking for someone.

"Dude," Sam inquires and Derek just takes his beer, gulping it down, "What happened?"

"Amanda Crazy Eyes Broloski is what happened," he explains with wide eyes, "She cornered me coming out of the bathroom. She's still mad at me for ditching her on our 'date' sophomore year." Sam nods in remembrance as Derek uses quotation marks on the word date, "Man, that chick is crazy."

When Sam is about reply, Casey and Emily saunter up to them. He recognizes how Casey's standing and knows she's determined about something. He knows a tongue-lashing to Derek is coming and maybe, _finally_, the other meaning of that will too.

"Hey, jackass," Casey shoves Derek, "what did you say to Amanda?"

"Crazy Eyes talked to you?" He asks, a little confused. When she nods, rolling her eyes, he answers her question, "Nothing."

Emily and Sam quietly slip away from the impending knock-down-drag-out argument and try to enjoy the party. "Liar," she accuses and pinches Derek's arm.

"Hey!" He rubs his arm where she pinched it, "Go back to your side of the party, Klutzilla, before you cause anymore damage."

"Make me," she snaps, riling up all the sudden.

"Don't think I won't," he snaps back.

They stare at each other another minute before Casey gets bored and walks away, never once glancing back. Derek sighs and pulls a little piece of paper out of his pocket. Staring at the number undecidedly, he contemplates what he'll say to Amanda.

*

_**Mutt**_

_She's open waiting for more  
And I know he's only looking to score  
And it is way too unhealthy  
Often they've typically been starved for attention before_

His words said he hated her but his eyes said he loved her. _(She ignores it.)_

He has a smirk that could kill and her smile is the brighter than any sun or moon. _(Though neither would admit that to each other.)_

When she wants answers, he just gives questions. _(It confuses the hell out of her.)_

She haunts him (_so effortlessly, so persistently_) and he now only dreams of her. He does not know if this is intentional or just by chance but he knows he doesn't like it.

And her words command him to leave but her eyes beg him to stay. _(He can't ignore it.)_

*

_**Wendy Clear**_

_The three-date theory is getting old  
Everyone's getting left out in the cold  
I wish it didn't have to be so bad  
So I'll see you with another guy  
Who pretends not to hear you when you cry_

Casey is staring at the phone while pretending to watch TV when Derek comes strolling in from Smelly Nellie's. She doesn't even acknowledge his presence until he plots down next to her on the couch (_with a safe distance between them_). He smells of coffee and fried food.

She glares and he pretends to shudder.

"Why are you staring at the phone?" He asks.

"I'm not," she counters but still continues to stare at the communication device.

"Oh, come on, Case," he rolls his eyes but she doesn't say anything else. "It's Truman, isn't it?" She still doesn't say anything. "I know I'm right. Just go ahead and admit it."

She slaps him on the arm and he flinches, hating himself for it. "Go away."

"No, this is my house too," he reminds her, leaning back on the couch, stretching his muscles and invading her personal _just a little bit more_. She moves over and so does he and again and again.

She's nearly hanging off the edge and so very close to losing it but he doesn't really give a shit because he can get under her skin while also getting to the bottom of her irritable mood. "Derek," she says his name threateningly but he's not threatened.

He doesn't move yet she does. Sliding off the couch and standing firmly on the floor, she takes the phone with as she heads into the kitchen. Derek sits back and waits a couple minutes before getting up also.

He wishes it didn't have be this difficult (_this bad_).

*

_**Anthem**_

_But good things come to those who wait  
'Cause she laid me  
And mom and dad possess the key, instant slavery  
No need explain the plan, no need to even bother_

"I can't believe you," she grumbles, practically tripping out of the bed. She starts putting on her clothes carefully and quickly.

"I can't believe _you_," he says, admiring the view from behind as she struggles putting herself back together again. He sits up with the sheet resting loosely around his waist, holding back that smug smile.

She knows he's watching her so she spins around (_half way dressed but still feeling completely naked_) and gives him a stern look.

"Is that supposed to intimidate me?" He asks, smirking, "Because it's laughable."

"I don't like you right now," she sneers before pulling her shirt over her head and making sure it's on right.

"As opposed to the other times when you do like me," he says sarcastically, desperate to get that rise out of her again. He fears he may have extinguished it for good and that would all kinds of awful (_for him and her_).

She slowly walks over to his bed and sits down at the edge of it. "The party's still going on and I bet Emily has been wondering where I've been for the past 45 minutes," she tells him nicely. He doesn't know how to respond to her _nice_ voice.

"Emily probably hasn't even noticed," when her eyebrows rise he continues, "She was too busy flirting with Sam."

"Doesn't that bother you?" She inquires.

"Not really," he shrugs. It really doesn't. Suddenly, Casey's hitting him with a pillow. Hard. "Hey! Hey! Poltergeist, calm down!" He throws his arms up in defense and tries to take the pillow back.

"No!" She hits him again harder, "You can't only get upset when I date your friends! It's just not fair!" She growls but stops hitting him.

Sinking down closer to him on the bed, she brushes back hair from her face. He wants to reach over and touch her (_comfort her_) but he knows better and just stays still. She lifts her gaze and tilts her head, she just can't figure him out and it itches under her skin.

Leaning over, she touches his arm, "I guess, this happening again wouldn't be so terrible, would it?" She says this slow and low and his mind whirls.

"Woman, I knew you'd see it my way eventually," he grins and she does too, albeit a little reluctantly.

The party still rages on downstairs and later in the night (_more like early morning_) when their parents get home and have to break it up, they don't hear a thing over each other.


End file.
